You Said My Name
by sohemotional
Summary: "At that moment, all she knew was 'Heather'…" Based on the well-known fact that Naya keeps her vibrator under her mattress… RPF: Naya Rivera/Heather Morris


**You Said My Name**

**Author**: **sohemotional**  
**Pairing**: Naya Rivera/Heather Morris  
**Rating**: M  
**Length**: ~2800  
**Summary**: "At that moment, all she knew was _'Heather'_…" Based on the well-known fact that Naya keeps her vibrator under her mattress…

* * *

_"Heather"_

It was one word, two syllables. It was all that escaped her mouth as her hips continued rocking in pace with her struggled breathing. The heat and electricity between them was unlike anything Naya had ever felt. The sensation of each touch became magnified as the two bodies remained entwined.

Naya felt warm breath on her neck. The sensation sent chills down her body, which settled in the pit of her stomach. She let out a strained moan and felt her body shaking, nearly uncontrollably, aided by the blonde on top of her, rocking in pace with each thrust. Warm fingers continued to tease at her entrance. As she teetered on the edge, she made contact with dark blue eyes, filled with both love and lust. She had lost all sense of space and time, drowned out by the frantic beating of her heart and uneven breaths between thrusts. At that moment, all she knew was _"Heather"_. The blonde quickly entered her with two searching fingers and worked in pace with the unsteady movements of their hips, occasionally brushing over the spot she knew Naya needed most.

That's when she heard it. Two small syllables, whispered lightly against her ear.

_"Naya"_

It was a name she had heard for over two decades- her name- yet coming from the blonde's mouth was enough to nearly send her over the edge. She heard the name erupt from the blonde's mouth again and again, the mantra acting as an awakening. In that moment, Naya knew there was no place she would rather be, no place she was meant to be than intertwined with Heather's body, hearts and hips working together seamlessly.

_"Naya"_

This time it sounded more like an order than a moan. As the bed rocked forcefully one last time, Naya's eyes shot open, startled. She was met with the same blue eyes, now much lighter and reflecting the morning light as it crept through the curtains. It took roughly 4 seconds for Naya to realize her hand had snaked under the waistband of her boyshorts and underwear to the throbbing spot still aching for release.

She felt her body shift under the weight of the blonde as she lifted herself from straddling the smaller girl to kneeling just next to her on the bed. Naya quickly grabbed the comforter and pulled it tight against her chest, hoping Heather wouldn't notice the absence of her left hand. Naya figured her actions were obsolete and upstaged by her slowly calming heartbeat and flushed cheeks.

How could Heather not know? If she did, she surely wasn't making it known. Naya was at a loss for words, truly unaware of her exact actions during her dream, how long Heater had been there on top of her, and exactly what the blonde had heard.

Her answers were answered with a caring, _"You okay?"_

Naya lifted an eyebrow, not fully sure what her best friend was asking.

_"You said my name."_ Naya opened her mouth, but no words surfaced._ "I thought maybe you had a bad dream."_ She said it with a smile reminiscent of her television counterpart.

The only word that escaped the latina's lips was _"no"_- accompanied by a forced smile. Bad certainly would not be the first word that came to mind when describing the dream she had just experienced.

Heather paused before continuing. Naya eyed the way her hair was set in a messy bun, her tank top sat on sunkissed shoulders, and her boxers revealed toned thighs begging to be touched.

_"Okay, well hurry up. We've got a busy day today."_ She paused with a smile._ "I'm gonna hop in the shower. You better be awake by the time I'm done."_

Being awake wasn't the problem. Naya's entire body was buzzing, throbbing, begging to be touched. In that moment, Naya felt like this encounter couldn't possibly get any more embarrassing- at least on her end- as the blonde still seemed to be unfazed by the seemingly-compromising events. That was until Heather shifted her weight one last time as she slid off the mattress, climbing over Naya in the process. It was then that she heard a low, muffled noise fill the bedroom. It took Naya a while to first locate the origin of the sound and finally to recognize the source. Her heart sped up again, this time out of sheer terror instead of arousal. She quickly looked at Heather who had a calm but slightly questioning smile. Naya figured it was best to ignore the noise than to draw attention to it by getting up and turning it off, revealing both her soaked through boyshorts and eventually her large purple vibrator, carefully- though apparently not carefully enough- stashed between her mattress and box spring.

_"Is that-"_

_"No, it's…,_" Naya shot out but realized she had no answer.

Heather shifted her hands awkwardly._ "I'm gonna go shower,"_ she said as she pointed to the door.

_"Yeah,"_ was all that escaped Naya's lips before the blonde turned at the doorframe and exited her line of sight.

Naya quickly leapt from the bed, pushing her door nearly shut and then scrambling to the cut off the source of the buzzing. She was hit with conflicting emotions- both extremely embarrassed by the events that had just taken place, but also still incredibly aroused. She was still all too aware of her wetness and the insistent throbbing of her core. It wasn't the first time she had dreamed about her best friend in that way- but it was the first time it had happened when Heather had spent the night. She was thankful Heather had slept in the guestroom last night, insisting she didn't want to keep Naya up while practicing new choreography and had, therefore, not been front and center for Naya's morning pleasure show.

Naya heard the running water of the hall shower and estimated she had roughly 8 minutes at the very least before the blonde would be finished. Naya knew she couldn't get through the day without this insistent release. She quickly grabbed the vibrator and hopped back into bed, nearly covering herself completely both out of shame and carelessness as she frantically pulled at the waistband of her shorts. She could feel her wetness as her shorts stuck to her black silk underwear. She turned the vibrator to one of its highest speeds and held it to where she needed it most. Her hand slipped a bit as she began to move the object slow at first then more frantically as she felt herself nearing release. The insistent buzz of the vibrator matched her rapid heartbeat, downing out her surroundings.

She was thrust back into the all-too-real dream, picturing Heather on top of her, her hair ticking the latina's shoulders as her warm lips licked and sucked down Naya's jaw to her neck. Naya cupped her own breast, nipples rising to meet her right hand as it worked in careful strokes over her shirt. She was close. Her legs began to twitch, and, with a swipe of her thumb, she turned the vibrator up to its highest setting. The object slipped lower, hovering at her entrance. She used two forceful fingers to push the tip of the object into her. She let out a strained moan as her motions continued to stimulate her entrance and rub at the place she needed most. She could feel the pleasure building just as it had earlier in her dream. Her ears were ringing and her heart began to beat out of her chest. She found herself yelling the blonde's name in time with her thrusts. She elicited a few more incoherent moans before a loud _"fuck"_ as she toppled over the edge. As her orgasm shook through her, she could only think of those soft blue eyes above her.

She lowered the speed of the vibrator slowly, keeping it lighting pressed against her clit until she couldn't bear it anymore. As the buzzing subsided, she took a moment to steady her breathing before opening her eyes to stare at her ceiling fan. After a moment, she noticed a change in the shadows projected on her white ceiling. She thought nothing of it until she remembered she was not home alone.

She sat up abruptly to find Heather leaning against the doorframe, clad in jean shorts that highlighted her strong thighs, and a blue bra that accentuated her eyes, now a shade of deeper blue than they had been when she woke Naya up. Water droplets slid down her toned abs, and both girls remained in silence.

Naya assumed Heather was expecting an explanation. Not sure she really had one, Naya rose from the bed. _"It's not… how did… why- it's really not-"_

_"It's okay,"_ escaped Heather, calmly. Naya continued to mutter unfinished thoughts until she registered Heather had spoken.

_"What?"_

_"It's okay."_ With each sentence, Heather took another step into the room.

_"What's okay?"_ Naya didn't know why she sought confirmation, but she figured the situation couldn't get any more awkward.

Heather just gestured with a nod of her head toward the bed. Neither was going to say it or address the situation directly.

_"I'm really sorry,"_ Naya found herself whispering. She truly wasn't sorry for anything that had taken place besides the sheer and utter embarrassment she was feeling at present.

She continued to mutter broken apologizes until she heard, _"It was hot."_ She had clearly heard wrong, of course, hadn't she? Heather repeated her admission once more. _"It was hot… watching you."_ Naya didn't know where to look, but decided to avert her eyes from the blonde's lips.

After a few moments, Heather spoke again. _"You said my name."_ Naya looked up to find the blonde within arm's reach. Naya opened her mouth to explain, but before words came out, she found herself pushed up against soft lips, drawn together in a heated kiss. Her explanation faded into a soft moan that came out as more of a hum against Heather's lips as she shifted her hands to pull Naya closer, deepening the kiss. Naya's brain short-circuited, and she grabbed onto whatever she could- the closest object being Heather's warm skin. Her hands settled just above the blonde's hips, her fingers putting light pressure and her fingers tensing with each deepening kiss. Heather shifted her leg in between Naya's thighs as Naya quickly pushed down against her. Naya let out a moan she had been holding back at the increased pressure on her center. That, however, had not been Heather's initial plan in placing her leg there. She quickly and forcefully lifted her leg which, in turn, shifted Naya a few inches backwards, resulting in the two playfully falling onto the bed, though skillfully never breaking their passionate kiss.

Heather worked her way down the latina's jawbone to her neck, placing subtle kisses and light nibbles as she went. The blonde hummed as she took in the taste of sweat and Naya, forcing the latina to let out a loud breath. Heather worked her way down her skin until she came in contact with her shirt. Naya's back arched, and Heather quickly dismissed of the shirt with one swipe, resuming her kisses on newly-exposed skin. She took in Naya's bare breasts for a moment before kissing around each. She looked up to see Naya watching her every movement, waiting for her next move. Without breaking eye contact, the blonde's tongue made contact with one nipple before she brought it fully between her lips, her hand carefully following suit with Naya's other nipple.

Naya could feel her hips bucking up against Heather's bare stomach, seeking friction. Heather continued her decent down Naya's firm abs, devoting extra time to one particular spot and intentionally leaving her mark. Heather hesitated for a quick moment as her mouth reached the waistband of Naya's shorts. Before she could look up, she heard the smaller girl whisper _"please"_. That was all the permission she needed as she quickly dug her fingers under both shorts and underwear, as Naya lifted her hips in assistance.

They both had supposed modesty and the time for embarrassment was long gone as Heather continued down Naya's body. Heather moved her lips to Naya's thighs and kissed her way up to the crook where her thighs met her throbbing center.

_"Fuck- Hea-ther… please,"_ made it out of the latina's mouth. She couldn't wait any longer. She was so close already and longed for the blonde to touch her where she needed most. Without notice, Heather's tongue quickly darted across Naya's sensitive nub before taking her clit into her mouth, licking with a bit more force. Naya's hips spasmed at the contact and at Heather's warm breath. She felt long fingers work their way through her dripping folds, teasing at her entrance.

_"I want-"_ Naya let out a deep breath she hadn't noticed she had been holding.

_"Hmm?"_ Heather questioned slyly, her fingers nearly frozen in place.

_"I need-"_ Naya panted. _"Inside."_ Heather swiped her tongue against Naya's clit once more.

_"Please."_ It was meant as a request, but came out as an order. Heather shifted her weight, and Naya awaited her next move. She was taken aback as a familiar sound vibrated though the air. Almost as quickly as she heard it, she felt it. It sent electricity through her body as the vibrator settled between her folds, slowly moving up and down, rubbing against her clit on each turn. Her hips canted forward to meet the object, her legs quivering with each thrust.

_"Fuck, Heather."_ Naya moaned. Heather once again positioned her tongue against Naya's clit, inching the vibrator lower and lower until it reached Naya's entrance. _"I'm so close,"_ came from her mouth, as though Heather had needed a warning. She could tell her best friend's orgasm was quickly approaching and knew just what would set her over the edge.

The vibrations stopped abruptly, but the sound still rung in her ears. The anticipation was enough to send her over the edge. Without notice, Heather increased the vibrator's speed and quickly inserted it as Naya's walls stretched around the object. Heather moved in and out at a steady pace, tilting upwards slightly. She could feel Naya clenching around the object, making it a bit harder to move. Her tongue still delicately placed on Naya's clit began to work quicker, running more heated circles around the nub.

_"Oh god- baby"_ Naya's hands gripped the bed sheets, holding on with everything she could.

_"I'm com-"_ her words were cut off as her orgasm ripped through her, and her walls clenched tightly against the vibrator still inside her. With each contraction, the vibrations shot though her whole body, each greater than the last. She muttered Heather's name, almost as a broken mantra, just as she had done in her dream, until her breathing slowed enough to partially catch her breath. Heather continued to lick at her clit until Naya's hips stilled on the bed, twitching with each swipe of the tongue. When Naya couldn't take it anymore, she involuntarily closed her thighs around Heather's head, stilling her lips and tongue. Heather slowly turned the vibrator off, but did not pull it out. Heather looked up to find Naya staring back at her, lovingly and exhausted. Heather's blue eyes were the darkest shade Naya had ever seen, but were filled with adoration and calmness.

Heather slowly pulled the vibrator from Naya, eliciting a small switch from the smaller girl. Heather crawled up the bed placing delicate kisses up Naya's skin as she went, only to end on her bright red lips. Heather settled onto the pillow next to Naya and placed her arm, hand still clutching the vibrator, over Naya's waist. There was silence. Not awkward silence. Just silence.

After what seemed like an eternity, not really knowing how to break the depth of the moment, Heather joked, _"At least I know where to find this when I need it,"_ motioning to the vibrator. A small laugh erupted from Naya's lips, but she still hadn't turned to look at the blonde.

_"Are you okay?"_ Heather asked with a smile.

_"Yeah, why?"_

_"You said my name."_ She paused. _"Over and over and over again."_

_"Shut up!"_ was all Naya could say as she quickly rolled over and took the blonde's lips in her own once more. She tangled her fingers in blonde locks and parted lips with her own tongue. Small gasps and moans could be heard as hands quickly began to wander again. Naya knew in that moment, this was better than any dream.

* * *

**A/N:** This is my first attempt at writing anything really. Any notes/comments are much appreciated. There may be more where this came from...


End file.
